Amputations performed for malignancy in lower extremities are usually at a high level (high above knee or hip disarticulation) as opposed to those done for vascular or diabetic disease (low above knee or below knee). Without a knee joint to provide proprioception, the cancer amputee is at a great disadvantage in his prosthetic training. Experience with sensory feedback in upper limb amputees has been gained through median nerve stimulation from a specially designed prosthetic terminal device. In a similar manner the lower extremity amputee can be given a sensation of graded pressure in his prosthetic leg during walking. At heel strike a transducer will activate an implanted radio controlled sciatic nerve electrode that is externally powered to provide graded sensory feedback. The surgery involved (implantation of a small passive radio receiver connected to a cuff electrode on the sciatic nerve) is relatively simple and can be performed at the time of the amputation or any later date. While it is recognized that many cancer amputees have a limited life expectancy, sensory feedback can allow more rapid prosthetic training and a better quality of life.